


All I want for Christmas...

by blandade



Category: Hurts
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandade/pseuds/blandade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Christmas Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Keep your knees strong! No...bring your legs together. Theo-“

I crashed down again with a thump, flat on my back. Air rushed out of my lungs and I felt dazed after falling countless times.

„This was a stupid idea...“ I groaned, rolling on my side.

It had been Adam's brilliant idea to go skating, spend some time together before we both went our separate ways for Christmas to be with our families. I had been all for that...until he told me what we were doing.

„No it wasn't! Look how much fun we're having!“ Adam giggled, all excited.

I couldn't be mad at him when he looked like that, like a little kid who had just seen Santa. I couldn't let him down easy either though.

„Of course it's fun for you! You're not the one falling on your ass every five minutes!“

I frowned up at him, pouting my lip. He just laughed, his expression warm as he reached out his hand to pull me up for the umpteenth time. I sighed and closed my eyes, ignoring him, staying on my side. It felt rather comfortable. At least I didn't have to hold my balance on razor blades.

„Come on, Theo! You'll get it eventually. It's your fault anyway, I've tried to drag you out here every year but you never agreed.“

„Wonder why...“ I muttered, finally giving in.

I reached up, allowing him to help me. His grip was strong, way stronger than necessary. I thought my fingers were gonna break.

„Steady,“ he mumbled as he pulled me up to my feet. It was strangely exciting, the way my weight seemed like nothing to him, he didn't even break a sweat. I found myself thinking he could kick my ass with one hand tied behind his back. I wasn't about to tell him that though.

He held on to me while he wiped snow off my clothes, ruffling my fur hat to get the clingy substance out. He kept grinning the entire time, his smile widening as he noticed me pouting.

„Here, like it never happened,“ he sighed, letting go of my hand.

I was glued on the spot, refusing to move my legs in any way in fear of crashing down again. I could feel bruises forming on my skin already, I wasn't about to add broken bones to it. Adam circled around me, trying to provoke me, to get me to do something. I just crossed my arms in front of my chest and watched him, the corners of my mouth twitching up at how childish we were acting.

„Theoooo...“ he taunted, turning on his heels and continuing his ride backwards, as if to make it painfully obvious just how much I sucked at it.

I let my hands fall to my sides, sighing as I surrendered. I could feel my toes getting cold, I needed to move.

„Fine! Just stop twirling, you're making me dizzy.“

Adam pulled up beside me, chuckling. I couldn't hold back a smile myself, shaking my head, laughing at how useless I was. My coordination had always been shite, skating just brought it out for everyone to see.

„You will pay if I fall again, I promise you that,“ I huffed, moving one foot in front of the other.

Adam moved along with me, ready to catch me if I fell, one of his hands stretched out, only an inch away from my elbow. The strain on my legs was immense, every muscle in my body working to keep me upright. I probably looked ridiculous, my arms flying around purposelessly, my feet getting stuck behind each other every now and then.

„See, you're getting better already!“ Adam exclaimed, taking away my concentration. I managed only to yelp before I hurtled face forward to the ground.

Or I would have, if not for Adam catching me half way. His strong arms rounded my body, preventing my scull from being splattered all over the ice. He hiked me up, my hands desperately holding on to his shoulders, my face suddenly very near to his. The white cloud from our combined breathing hovered between us, making it harder to see him. I could feel his hot breaths brushing over my face, temporarily chasing away the cold that was pinching my cheeks. I held my breath, the steam disappearing, Adam had done the same. I could see him clearly now, staring back at me, his expression intense.

I cast my eyes down, unable to bare his gaze. It spoke of things it shouldn't have, things that could never be...could they?

„Come on, I'll help you,“ Adam broke the silence, his voice a little hoarse. I nodded, still not looking at him. I was in denial.

He loosened his arms that were still hooked around my body, slipping one of his hands under my elbow to steady me. I breathed more easily now, still very aware of his fingers tightly gripping on to me. My skin tingled under his touch, even with the several layers of fabric separating us.

It was easier to stay upright, having him to lean on, to keep me from falling. He was very patient with me, his mouth sometimes twitching up to a slight smile whenever I stumbled. His expression was almost adoring, or at least that's what it looked like to me. I could've been just imagining it, of course, from concern that it was true, from fear that it wasn't. I didn't know what I was feeling, only that my body came to life every time he got too close. Why was this happening? The thoughts that ran through my head...they scared me. I had never experienced this before. Not for a man, not for him.

„I think I've got it,“ I mumbled, desperate to get away, to create some distance between us.

He let go of me after a moment of hesitation. I pushed forward, wanting to show him that I really had gotten the hang of it, that I didn't need his help nor protection, but I was too eager. There was a little bump on the ice that, with my luck, got stuck under my skate. I hurtled forward, with no Adam rescuing me this time. He managed to grab my arm though, applying enough force to turn me around so that it wasn't my face that got smashed into bits. The back of my head crashed against the hard surface, little stars popping up in front of my eyes. I couldn't really feel any pain, the shock clouding everything else.

Adam fell down on top of me, his balance taken away by the weight of my body. He got yanked to the ground, a surprised yelp leaving his lips. I groaned as he crashed into me, he was heavy and he didn't have time to break his fall with his hands. I could feel his knees digging into my thighs, one of his arms stuck between us, making it even more uncomfortable. I could hardly breathe, what with his torso squeezing my lungs together.

„Ad'm,“ I grunted, using up what air was left.

He laid his forehead on my chest and lifted himself enough to get his arm free, slumping down a moment later. He then placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, setting me free. Well, enough to breathe anyway.

I took in a big gulp of air, closing my eyes in relief, the back of my head stinging a little.

„You okay?“ a concerned voice brought me back to earth.

I opened my eyes, finding Adam still hovering over me, his eyes full of worry. He waited for an answer, but all I could think about was his thigh pressing down on me, his knee wedged between my legs...

„Theo!“ he was panicking now, his fears probably fuelled by my vacant expression.

„'m fine,“ I muttered, casting my eyes down, thinking better of it a moment later as all I could see was his body tightly pressed against mine. He noticed my confusion, his head cocking to the side, staring down at me questioningly.

„You sure?“ he spoke quietly, almost whispering.

I nodded, wincing as the sore spot rubbed against the rough ice, but saving the situation by sending him a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief, the corner of his mouth twitching up, letting his elbows go weak, lowering himself.

He tensed as soon as he realized how close he was, his nose almost touching mine. I stopped breathing, feeling his hot breath against my lips. His mouth was slightly gaped open, his eyes wandering around my face, flickering to the side when he realized what he was doing, but returning to me nonetheless. I opened my mouth to say something, but thought otherwise. Everything that would've come out of it that moment would've ended in disaster.

He took in a sharp breath, his blue eyes flickering down to my lips and back. His chin nudged up, leaning forward slowly, so slowly I began to doubt he was even moving. I stared up at him, my eyes growing wide with fear and anticipation. He was so close, I could see every detail of his face. His cheeks, reddened from the cold; his light skin; his eyelashes, covered in frost.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side, no longer feeling the pain, nor the cold. My skin was on fire, every nerve ending in my body working overtime. Soft lips brushed against mine, a feather light touch...

„I need a drink,“ I blurted out, opening my eyes. I cursed at myself in my head. You coward! You ruined it! What the fuck is wrong with you!?

Adam's head snapped back up, his lips still slightly parted, his breathing heavier than before. He stared down at me in confusion, his eyes full of disappointment. He composed his face rather quickly though, his usual mask returning.

„Yeah, sure, I think we better cut our losses before it's too late,“ he mumbled, scrambling off of me, standing up. He looked around, only now growing aware of the fact we weren't alone. There were other people here, families, children. I tried to get up as well, falling against him when my vision went black for a moment.

„I'm sorry,“ I mumbled, straightening myself, pressing two fingers against the bridge of my nose and squeezing me eyes shut.

„Are you sure you're okay?“ Adam asked again, insisting this time.

„Yes! Stop fussing, I'm fine,“ I took my hand away and shook my head clear, finally looking at him, „can we please just get off this stupid lake?“

Adam's mouth turned into a tight line, his jaw tensing up, just like it always did whenever he caught me on a lie. But he didn't say anything, grabbing my elbow and towing me away from the ice. He wasn't too gentle, but he still made sure I wouldn't fall again, glancing back every now and then to make sure I was okay. I smiled at him when he did, the corners of my mouth trembling. My lips were still stinging where they had connected with his. I touched one cold finger to them, instantly warming up against my hot skin. I looked at the back of his head, at his gloved fingers gripping on to me, at his ears, red from the cold. Was that it? Would I ever get a chance to do it all over again, to do it differently? I cursed my lucid tongue again, always ruining everything worth something, but I still had hope. He wouldn't give up so easily, I would make sure of that.    


	2. Chapter 2

Two beers clunk down in front of me, Adam slipping on the chair opposite.

„Beer?“ I asked, my tone sarcastic.

„Yes, beer. At least until I'm sure you don't have a concussion.“

He knew I hated the taste of it, and the heavy hangover that was bound to hit the next morning. But as he was buying, I decided to bare it. I'd get a proper drink on the next round.

I smiled at him over the rim of my glass as I took the first sip, trying to be a „good boy“ and do what he said. He cocked an eyebrow and downed half of his with one go. I had a general idea of where this night was going.

 

His lips glistened as he licked over them, his teeth crazing over the soft skin. He wiped away a dribble of beer running down his chin, his eyes dark, his pupils dilated. His skin glowed in the dimness of the pub, his sharp jaw drawn out against his dark shirt. His hair was tousled from his hat, some of the rebellious strands sticking up. He stared at me as I stared back, biting my lip, cocking an eyebrow. His lips parted as I licked over the edge of my glass, collecting some of the liquid that had spilled out of it.

I knew how to flirt, it was the first time I directed it at him though. I didn't feel at ease as I usually did, not as confident, not as sure of myself. I didn't even know if this was working, my thoughts fuzzy after several Gin and tonics.

I had convinced him I was fine after squeezing down the first beer, even though I wasn't really sure of it myself. My head had hurt, the sting disappearing as the alcohol level in my blood increased. I thought of it as a good thing. It couldn't have made it worse anyway.

I directed my attention on the man in front of me again, my fingers running up and down over the sides of my glass, similar to what I always did to the microphone stand during gigs. It worked, I knew that. At least on screaming girls in the first row.

Adam's eyes followed my movements as the tips of my fingers caressed the cold damp surface, taking the condensation with them. His knuckles grew white around his own drink, so much that I was afraid he was gonna break it.

I slid my foot closer to his, until the toes of our shoes touched. His posture tensed for a second, his eyes flickering down only to return to my face a moment later. I dared to move further, running my ankle up along the inside of his leg, watching as his throat squeezed shut, knowing I was the one forcing him to swallow, I was the one who put that desperation in his eyes. His knees flew together, trapping my foot in between them when I got too high. He squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenching as he pressed his teeth together.

„Theo,“ he squeezed out with a growl, opening his eyes to stare at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, playing innocent, smiling sweetly as I took the last sip from my drink. I wasn't gonna be the first one to make a move we couldn't come back from. I had promised myself I'd make sure Adam would try again. So far I was doing a damn good job, it seemed.

Until he released my foot and pushed it down, crossing his legs to prevent me from trying again. I frowned, staring down at my empty glass. I was already too drunk, if I had one more, Adam would have to carry me home. I cocked an eyebrow, that didn't sound like a bad plan.

I stood up to get myself another one, too abruptly, my knees buckling, the only thing keeping me from falling was Adam. Again. He grabbed my waist, pulling me towards himself, his movements too sloppy from the alcohol to keep me in safe distance, as he planned to no doubt. I landed on his lap, my shoulder pressed under his arm, his neck mere inches away from my lips, my hands clutching at his shirt, my thighs firmly pressing down at him. He grunted, his eyelids almost shut as he glanced down at my mouth, his lips parted. I breathed out deeply, watching the little hairs on his neck stand up. I wanted to press my lips to it, but I held back, remembering my promise.

I felt his crotch pressing up into my thigh. I even thought I could feel his hips angling up just a tiny bit, to get closer. His arms squeezed me tighter against him.

And then he let go, pushing me off his lap. I straightened myself, looking down at him in disappointment. What else was there to do?

„We better get home. If I drink any more, the cleaning lady will have to wipe me off the floor in the morning.“

I mumbled in agreement, straightening my suit. There was no point arguing with him, I knew he was right.

We took a taxi as we were too zoned out to walk. The fact that I had nowhere to go hit me after the driver asked for the address. Adam told him his, not even bothering to ask my opinion. I gaped at him, wondering if I should say something.

„I'm not letting you stay in a hotel, Theo. You can crash on my couch,“ Adam mumbled when he saw me watching him.

„Thanks,“ I muttered, cursing my apartment for being 200 miles away. Alcohol always made me horny and the thought of listening to him breathing in the other room made me frustrated already. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

 

I fled the car as soon as it stopped, my thigh tingling where it had been pressed against his. The palms of my hands hurt from my nails digging into them. I was screwed and I knew it.

I waddled around the car in time for Adam to push himself out as well, hitting his head against the door frame. He grunted in pain, rubbing the sore spot, his fingers soft and fidgety. His eyelids were almost shut as he made his way to the front door, his feet dragging. I followed, tripping behind the edge of the sidewalk, chuckling as I stumbled forward, barely regaining my balance.

Adam took his time with getting the key into his lock, his hand-eye coordination clearly severely damaged. I leaned against the wall next to him, my forehead resting on the cool surface, my mind getting a bit clearer. He stumbled through the door as soon as it opened, leaving me alone in the hallway.

When I finally stepped inside, he already had his coat off, his scarf hitting the floor next. I closed the door behind me, dragging my own jacket off with one hand.

„I'll get you a blanket,“ Adam mumbled, turning around to see me step out of my shoes.

„Wait, wait,“ I sighed, grabbing at his shoulder, „I don't wanna go to sleep yet.“

He chuckled, fisting my shirt and dragging me closer, his eyes watching my lips the entire time. He pushed me towards the couch, as if telling me to shut the fuck up and go to bed, but holding on with all his force at the same time. I stepped forward, back to him, holding on to his wrist. He lowered his head, refusing to look at me, pushing and pulling in turns, making me sway. I grabbed his jaw, lifting his heavy head to make eye contact. He licked his lips, dragging in a sharp breath.

„Do it,“ I whispered, fed up with this game.

His eyes grew wider, but were still clouded, the grip he had on my shirt tightening.

„Just...do it,“ I whispered again, biting my lip.

He hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on either side of my face and leaning in, pressing his lips firmly on mine. It wasn't soft like before, but needy, full of built up frustration. I grabbed at his shirt, pulling him even closer, moaning into our kiss.

He started moving his mouth against mine, capturing my top and bottom lip in turn, sucking at them, sinking his teeth in them, licking over them while his hot breaths washed over my face. I cocked my head to the side, deepening the kiss, letting my tongue run over his teeth before lapping at his. We fought for control, silently, both of us knowing who was gonna win in the end. Adam pulled away with a smack, leaving my lips flushed and swollen, latching on to my jaw and moving down to my neck.

„Fuck,“ I grunted, my fingers lacing through his hair, my arms hugging his head to me.

Adam moaned, smoothing over my abdomen, pulling me closer by the belt.

„I'm so fucking horny,“ he moaned into my neck before coming up for air, his eyes running over my face, his breathing labored.

„You gonna do something about it?“ I challenged him, one of my hands cupping his crotch.

He whined in response, settling his hands flat on my chest and pushing me towards the bedroom. I didn't see where we were going, my gaze fixed on his face, as his was fixed on mine. My shoulder bumped against the door frame as I was pushed through it, my mind so focused on him that I didn't even notice.

I fell down as the back of my knees hit the mattress, Adam crashing down on top of me, no longer worried about me getting hurt. Neither was I, to be honest. Everything was a blur, my eyes failing to see what my body so clearly felt. The kisses, the touches, the smell of his skin, the soft moans leaving his lips. My entire body buzzed in anticipation, craving for release.

His hands were shaking while he was trying to get the slippery buttons through the little holes of my white shirt, sitting on my lap in the process. Adam ripped off my shirt and my trousers, before doing so to himself, leaving us both staring at each other's newly uncovered skin. I pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, taking control for a moment before it slipped through my fingers again.

Adam's fingers caressed over my hipbones before slipping under the band of my boxers, tugging at them, but not pulling them down. He was hesitant for a moment, his drunken mind throwing thoughts at him, reasons why he shouldn't do this. But his body won in the end, my shorts ripped down along my long legs. Adam's eyes wondered down for a fraction of a second, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he blushed from the sight. I couldn't find it in myself to feel embarrassed, my fingers already tugging at his last piece of clothing.

Adam lowered himself on to me once there was nothing left to separate us, our skin touching, everywhere. He snuck a hand down along my side, nudging it between our bodies. I flinched when I felt his fingers wrapping around me and his hardening length. He squeezed us together, eliciting a whimper from my mouth.

His eyes were thoughtful as he gazed down at me, watching my reaction, the elbow of his free arm resting next to my head. His hips jerked up, creating friction, forcing all the air out of my lungs. He kept moving on top of me, thrusting up in long leisurely strokes, sliding along my cock. My mouth was gaped open, strangled breaths leaving my lips, flushing over Adam's face that was so close to mine, our lips almost touching.

He stopped just as my hips stuttered up to meet him, getting a disappointed whine in return. He giggled softly, his drunken mind slowly losing control over his actions. I sighed, lifting my head to catch his lips, moaning into our kiss as his hand caressed up over my stomach and chest.

I startled as that same hand grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over, my face pressed into the soft blankets. His body came down on me immediately, molding into my shape, his abdomen in the curve of my lower back, his lips tickling the top of my spine. He grabbed my hips, mumbling incoherently, words that I didn't understand. I also couldn't have cared less at that moment.

Fear flashed through me when I felt his tip press down against me, replaced by something else entirely once he bit down on my shoulder, mounting me with one fluid thrust. It hurt at first, yes, but the sting, already numbed by the alcohol running through my veins, was gone in a heartbeat. I mewled against the mattress, my hands clutching the sheets, an unfamiliar sensation taking over my body. Adam grunted on top of me, his forehead lowering to rest on my shoulder.

He nudged my legs apart, making it possible to move even further, coming closer than I thought was possible. I tried to cringe away, but the weight of him kept me from escaping, his hands on my hips making it impossible. I let the air rush out of me, my throat unlocking, the sound coming out resembling a cackle. Adam sensed my discomfort and placed a feathery kiss on my shoulder before relaxing his hold. He pulled back only to thrust forward a moment later, only his hips moving, his chest still resting on my back.

The room was quiet for a while, the shuffle of skin being the only thing to break the silence. I could hear Adam swallowing behind me, his breath hitching as he moved. I kept my mouth shut, concentrating on feeling rather than vocalizing. I tilted my head to the side, to get more air, to see his face hovering next to mine, cheeks red, eyes clouded.

A loud moan left my lips when he angled his hips differently, hitting something deep inside me. It seemed to drive him on, giving him reassurance, telling him I was okay, more than okay. He put more force into his thrusts, aiming for the same spot over and over again, turning me into a sweating puddle underneath him. I reached back, grabbing his hair, desperately trying to tell him not to stop, that I needed the release.

His arms wrapped around my chest, flipping us over, leaving me helplessly staring at the ceiling.

 

***

 

Theo's weight on my chest was comforting, his head thrown back over my shoulder, him clamping down on me as I thrust up into him. The sounds he was making drove me on, the soft sighs, the shameless moans, the raspy breaths. He growled as I slid a hand down over his chest, edging towards his neglected member, but stopping half way. I could see he was close, begging me to make him come, but I couldn't, not yet, not before I was ready to go down with him.

He sat up with a growl, resting on his knees, taking advantage of the situation to regain control. The air felt cold when it hit my chest, my skin already used to the heat radiating from Theo's body. I watched as he started to move on top of me, the muscles on his back drawn out against the shadows, twitching as he strained them. I ran a hand down between his shoulder blades, feeling the damp skin, smiling as he arched against my touch.

He gazed back over his shoulder, his eyes black, sweat pearling on his temples. I had never seen him like this, so lost, so...sensual. He moved with a sort of elegance I rarely saw in him, no sign of his usual awkward self. I ran a hand up his arm, kneading his muscles, thumbing the dimples on his shoulders. His eyes followed my touch, his mouth slightly open, his nostrils flaring. His nose crunched up as my fingers fanned over his lower back, guiding his movements.

I whined through my nose when he sat up abruptly, the loss of his body around me making me frustrated. I had been so close, the heat building up in the bit of my stomach.

He turned around, straddling me, finally facing me. He guided me in, sitting back on his heels, his eyes closing as the muscles in his abdomen trembled. A deep sigh reached my ears as he opened his eyes and gazed down at me. I could see him clearly now, all of him, from his blissed out face to the lean legs on both sides of my hips.

He placed his hands on my stomach, leaning down to mold our lips together. I happily obliged, kissing him back, hungry for him. I moaned into his mouth as he rolled his hips down, creating the friction we both needed so desperately. My hands flew to his hips, guiding him, lending him my strength, or what was left of it. He placed his forehead against mine, air leaving his lungs in short huffs as he rocked down on me. His movements sped up, whether it was on account of me or himself, I wasn't sure, but neither of us complained.

„Ff-uck, I 'm close,“ he mumbled, barely audible, a low moan ending his sentence.

I didn't answer, choosing to show that I was right there with him. I angled my hips up, meeting his thrusts half way, creating more depth than I believed was possible. Theo collapsed on top of me, his face buried in my neck, his body clamping down on me. I could feel him tremble as he came, the sensation taking me down with him. I clung to him, my fingers digging into his shoulders, my hips jerking up in short ragged thrusts.

My body went limp when the waves stopped, my legs falling slack, one of my hands loosely thrown over Theo's back. He rolled off me, landing on his back, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what was the right thing to say in a situation like this. What do you say to your best mate you have just fucked senseless? He spoke before I got the chance to.

„You can consider this as your Christmas present.“

I let out a sarcastic laugh, slapping his chest with the back of my hand.

„I hate you too.“


End file.
